Gideon Romani
Gideon Romani is a student at C.C. Calhoun Academy. He's smart, likes to act, and plays football. Gideon Romani is portrayed by Taylor Lautner. History Gideon Romani comes from an old Italian family that has settled in the Chicago area. He has seven brothers and sisters and many cousins. He used to be very shy, but after beginning attendance at C.C. Calhoun, he gained confidence. Season One Pilot Gideon is first seen when Ellie Grace literally runs into him as she dashes out of the Austen Conservatory. She explains that Miles Englewood is at C.C. Calhoun, to his shock. They go to Calhoun Coffee, and Miles sings a song to Ellie. Gideon coolly but angrily confronts Miles. After Ellie storms out, Gideon follows her. All That Jazz Gideon walks with Ellie to class. He knows about her argument with Paige Newton and tells Ellie she needs to apologize. He also worries that she will dump him for Miles, but Ellie assures Gideon he has nothing to worry about. Later, he walks with Devin Donahue. Gideon mentions he and Ellie had a picnic in the park and then he asks if Devin is going to sing to Sarah-Leigh Kohl in glee club. The Ballad of the Fall Showcase Gideon is first seen when Ellie pulls him along to talk to Mr. Dominguez in the episode's first scene. He hangs out with the glee club while they try to solve the mystery. It's revealed during Danielle Meyer's performance that Ellie went to sit with Gideon and he helped ease her nerves. He stands up for Ellie when she's accused of setting the fire. At the end of the episode, he walks Cate and Ellie back to their room. More Than a Glee Club Gideon and Ellie are at Calhoun Coffee. He agrees to come to Sectionals and reminds Ellie that she needs to apologize to Paige. It is revealed he eavesdropped on Paige and Ellie's performance and apology. Gideon goes to Calhoun Coffee with Ellie, Paige, Devin, and Trista Morgan. At the end of the episode, he runs up to the luxury bus with Ellie. Magical Sectionals Gideon disembarks the luxury bus with the Dixie Singers when they arrive at their hotel in Lexington. He is later standing with Ellie and Gabrielle Morgan when his girlfriend gets a text and disappears for a bit. Winston Davies calls Gabrielle, and she mentions Gideon in the conversation. She takes him to see Ellie and Miles kissing. Gideon storms into the room and pulls Miles off of Ellie before yelling at his girlfriend. He won't believe her denials of cheating and breaks up with Ellie. He isn't seen again until the end of the episode when Ellie spots him in the audience and blinks away tears. Two Is Company At the beginning of the episode, Ellie states it's been three weeks since they broke up. Gideon briefly appears when Gabrielle tries to speak to him. She kisses him then, and Ellie and Trista see them. Gideon tries to explain to Trista, but she won't listen. The Christmas Ball Trista confronts Gideon at the ball. When he explains that Gabrielle forced a kiss on him, Trista counters that the same is true of Ellie's kiss with Miles. He then walks over to Ellie and asks her to dance. At the end of the song, Gideon whispers something to her that makes Ellie get a bit teary. Personality Gideon is smart, funny, handsome, and a good actor. He's on C.C. Calhoun's football team, the Knights. Although he has gained confidence, he still has some insecurities, especially when it comes to his relationship with Ellie Grace. Relationships Gideon-Eleanor Relationship Gideon was one of the first people to meet Ellie Grace when she transferred to C.C. Calhoun at the beginning of second semester in their freshman year. He fell for her immediately, and they became best friends. At the beginning of their sophomore year, the two became a couple and were together for a year and a half. In "Magical Sectionals," he breaks up with Ellie after he believes she has cheated on him with Miles Englewood. In "The Christmas Ball," he asks Ellie to dance. They share a conversation and something he says makes her tear up. Trivia *Taylor Lautner once dated Taylor Swift, who plays Gideon's girlfriend, Ellie Grace. Songs Solos Duets Solos (In a Group Number) Gallery Gideon Romani -3.jpg Gideon Romani #2.jpg Gideon Romani -1.jpg Kentucky!.png Gideon Romani and Ellie Grace Gideon Romani and Ellie Grace -1.jpg